User talk:Manas101
Dear Manas101, I am Enyalius, I am an Administrator here at the God of War Wiki. I would like to deeply thank you for the work you have contributed to this Wiki. I have checked most of your work and have noticed that it is all on point with Wiki standards and the standards I would like. As you may have noticed I am the only active Admin. on this site, as all others are MIA, including this Wiki's founder. If you have any questions or concerns please dont hesitate to ask via my talk page. Thanks Again. Administrator Enyalius 12:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Do you guys know how I can chat with you guys about things? Manas101 22:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Manas101 :Click my link that says Administrator Enyalius and from there you can find my page that says Discussion, like the one that we are on now which is your Talk Page. Leaving each other messages is a sure way to communicate. Thanks again for your work here, as well as your response. --Administrator Enyalius 00:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Signature, Rollback Rights, Help No problem, now there are a few things I would like to discuss with you. One is your signature, look at it. Manas101 is typed in twice so you may want to fix that. Second is your user rights, I feel that you have contributed enough to this Wiki for me to give you Rollback Rights. Rollback Rights are rights given to trusted users as a tool to help revert vandalism. Interested? As you may have figured out Me and you are the most active users on this Wiki. I happen to be an Administrator, which means I can do almost whatever I want including blocking people, deleting pages and other things. I help to keep this site up and running. If you have any questions or need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask me. --Administrator Enyalius 00:48, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Information No, you misunderstood. I wont be making you an Administrator for a while, but if you keep up the work your doing I will grant it eventually. I have granted you Rollback Rights, if you don't understand then look things up in the Help pages. I adopted this Wiki and I've been the one running it for the past 3 weeks. When I got here there was only 100 articles, now we have 250+, partly because of you as well. As for messages, there is a button that says Leave Message when you go on talk pages, clicking that will bring up a new page designed for leaving messages. It's easier than editing every time you want to leave a message. Thanks again for changing your signature and for all your work. Keep it coming! --Administrator Enyalius 18:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem, you may also want to create your user page as well. Tell a little about yourself, your interests..... etc. etc. --Administrator Enyalius 18:42, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about that for now. I've officially granted you Rollback Rights as well, be careful how you use them. --Administrator Enyalius 18:53, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. Ive unlocked everything in God of War and God of War II and have beat them both on all difficulties. However, Ive only played Chains of Olympus once. --Administrator Enyalius 00:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *Well Im glad that we are on pretty equal levels of knowledge then. I am also happy to see that we have the same interests in the real world as well. If your comfortable telling me, what state or nation do you live in and how old are you? I live in New York, USA and I am 17 years old. --Administrator Enyalius 19:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) **Yeah that seems pretty accurate to me. So, you listen to metal and rock? I do. My favorite bands are Slayer, Children of Bodom, etc. I like a lot of Classic rock too, even though it's nothing like metal, somehow I do. --Administrator Enyalius 21:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Images Thanks a lot for that site. If you don't mind I would like you to help me in uploading images. Any images you see that we could use would be well appreciated. --Administrator Enyalius 01:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :That's the thing, I'm not really good at the picture aspect of Wiki. I'm good at everything else though, which is why I'm and Administrator. No big deal, I'm in contact with a lot of Wikia Helpers, Janitors and Admins. We should be getting more pics soon. --Administrator Enyalius 16:09, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Yeah you can turn that notice off by editing your preferences. The article needs more information and grammar corrections. Ive made some Templates, like Cleanup and Stub. Look at the Templates Category and I wrote some things to explain them. --Administrator Enyalius 21:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's already done. --Administrator Enyalius 21:40, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good to me, I made a few minor adjustments but you can't really tell. Something that would help me out is checking the recent changes. From there click the link that says Wanted Pages. The pages that are listed are pages that need to be created, if you could do so while I continue to create articles and add links to pages that don't exist (while you help me create them), that would be very helpful. Don't worry about page names listed that don't make sense, I'll deal with those. --Administrator Enyalius 21:54, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah I noticed, that's alright I also have some work to do creating new Categories for God of War II and Chains of Olympus. If you come across an article that pertains to Chains of Olympus or GoW II please add the correct Category to it as they will be created shortly. --Administrator Enyalius 22:00, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah no problem. The Categories have been made, they are God of War II and God of War:Chains of Olympus. You should be able to see that on the recent changes page. Please use them appropriately. --Administrator Enyalius 22:21, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem, the feeling is mutual :) --Administrator Enyalius 23:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, Tarturus was changed to Tartarus. Those 2 pages you wanted me to delete were deleted. I also remade the entire Main page, what do you think? I didn't like the old one and as we grow bigger (now over 300 articles!!) I figured I should make it look nicer. --Administrator Enyalius 12:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Ill create that Category in a minute, afterward I'd figure I would put some links and a little disclaimer telling about spoilers and the fact that the God of War games are all rated M for Mature. --Administrator Enyalius 18:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *I told you this is the part I'm bad at. Go to the Upload image/file page and from there I think it tells you what to do, I just don't think I understand. It has something to do with the image codes. Tell me if you figure it out. --Administrator Enyalius 14:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Wait a sec, the recent changes say you uploaded a picture of the Wraith of Athens, so you did figure it out?? --Administrator Enyalius 14:25, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I moved it around a little. How do you upload images? --Administrator Enyalius 16:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Alright then, that seems pretty easy, thanks a lot. As for that one pic with copyright issues, I honestly don't know. It will probably get deleted by the system. --Administrator Enyalius 19:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I already looked at them. There pretty good, keep them coming!! --Administrator Enyalius 19:35, 12 July 2008 (UTC) No problem man, keep the good pics coming. We still need a lot of pictures for our articles. --Administrator Enyalius 14:46, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure. --Administrator Enyalius 17:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I have, numerous times. I even watched it yesterday. My favorite movies include Kingdom of Heaven, Troy, Gladiator, Black Hawk Down, The Patriot, Saving Private Ryan and other historic/epic movies. I also love horror movies/books like Dawn of the Dead, Land of the Dead, The Stand, etc. --Administrator Enyalius 12:30, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::I combined the pages information, but deleted the page you created because it seemed to me that Arms of Hades was a more official title than Hades Arm. --Administrator Enyalius 12:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that, I already changed it and deleted the old Category. --Administrator Enyalius 14:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Great. As you may've been noticing, I've been posting more pics on various topics. I hope you like themManas101 16:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I have uploaded a lot of new images and have placed them on their proper page. Tell me what you think of them so far. --Administrator Enyalius 16:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure, just start using the Category and ill create it later because I gotta go drive somewhere, I don't even know where yet lol --Administrator Enyalius 16:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah the Trivia section looks good. Those two Categories are also created. --Administrator Enyalius 19:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Dude, Come on Manas101, I rrally think that the page on Eos is a stub, I mean really, she has no biography. I'll work on it, but it helps me find the articles when they are flagged as stubs. Demon Razgriz 00:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Stuff Google and IGN.com, mostly. You? --Administrator Enyalius 00:38, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah you can, they fit in as weapons. --Administrator Enyalius 14:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Alright. I also found some great new pictures for some of our articles.Manas101 14:25, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I was thinking about cleaning up that content page. Ill be deleting pages over the next few days. --Administrator Enyalius 20:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Quotes What was wrong with some of the quotes I added to the pages? Dark Ridley 19:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should make a quote template, for easier and more manageble quoting.............here is an example. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Quote Dark Ridley 20:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I Understand you are right. Its just a bad habit I have (I am admin on Turokpedia, and I put that heading on almost evry article). Bad habits are hard to break, and I appreiate the help. Demon Razgriz 15:46, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds great! Demon Razgriz 15:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Nice. Demon Razgriz 15:52, 16 July 2008 (UTC) It fits perfectly. Just a note, puzzles is spelled like this:puzzles, not puzzels. :) The artcle is perfect. I was also wondering if we should put the stub-thing on some of the pages with very little info. I was going to put it on Siege of Athens, but then I put mor info on it. Demon Razgriz 16:00, 16 July 2008 (UTC) OK. I will make sure to put as much info on each page as possible. (Without spamming, of course.) Demon Razgriz Talk to Me Nice, I didn't know about that. Lunch time! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me Due to Content That's fine, but name it something like "Bathhouse Girls", then tell about the ladies found in both God of War games on that same page. Ill take care of the image so don't worry about that. --Administrator Enyalius 17:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it and it looks good, pic is up too. --Administrator Enyalius 17:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I saw live yesterday on G4 when they were covering the Sony Press Conference at E3, it's pretty sweet. --Administrator Enyalius 17:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Nice, that game is going to be the Ultimate God of War Ever! Seriously, it is going to be awesome. I'd buy a PS3 just for that. Demon Razgriz 17:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I just want to see Zeus get completely destroyed by the Titans. I'm thinking about selling my 360 for a PS3, but I don't know... Demon Razgriz Talk to Me :Find another pic of the Summoning Horn because that one is too big, I don't want to upload something that big to this site. --Administrator Enyalius 18:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) You know, you are absolutely right, it is the perfect song for Kratos. Also, Rob Zombies Dragula. That song is just awesome, even if it doesn't relate to Kratos. Demon Razgriz 20:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :The Pandora's Box page is back up, you can fix it up/add info if you like. Also, you may want to add info about Pandora's Box on the Pandora's Temple page since it no longer has all the info about Pandora's Box on it. --Administrator Enyalius 16:04, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looking good, great work... yet again. --Administrator Enyalius 16:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah I noticed things have really slowed down. We just need to play through all the games over and over again, everytime we find something we can write about we need to do so. --Administrator Enyalius 21:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) So have I, Im playing through God of War II now and Im at the Palace of the Fates. --Administrator Enyalius 21:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Ive beaten the games many times, 3 alone on regular Titan mode. I think I can handle it ;) --Administrator Enyalius 23:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, Check this Out! Hey Manas101, I've spent the last hour making this picture, do you think Enyalius will like it? Demon Razgriz 01:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Demon Razgriz 01:13, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Idea In order to have more pages, how about some on God of War Parodies, some on the music of God of War, and the entire greek and titan pantheon? Dark Ridley 19:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Honestly I don't know what the problem is, if your having one. I haven't tried to upload images recently so I'm not sure whats going on, I'll look into it. As for Greek Myths and History, as much as I love History, I didn't create those pages and I don't have a problem with it. However, if it starts to become a site based primarily on Greek History then I will begin to delete pages. --Administrator Enyalius 01:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I completely understand your concer, Manas. I just thought that those articles would go perfectly with the events that were happening to Sparta (Kratos' home) at the time of GOW:COO (Chains of Olympus). The Persians sieged Attica right before they marched to Thermopylae. Demon Razgriz 15:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Unknown enemies http://youtube.com/watch?v=yI1sJeklAZc The first creature I want to make a page for is the two-headed serpent with a turtle-like main body, but I don't know what to call it.......I think it might be a version of the Scylla, but im not sure......Dark Ridley 17:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Go to the Special Pages, from there click on All Pages. This brings up the A-Z page list. --Administrator Enyalius 13:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Manas. I know we are pretty busy around here, trying to improve the size and quality of our wiki, but with the release of the new mercenaries on the 31st, I was kind of hoping you could help us with Mercenaries Wiki. If not, that is perfectly okay, but since we are under 100 articles, I was just asking. Thanks for listening, Demon Razgriz 23:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yep I know, I've been working more on Mercenaries Wiki lately, with the release of Mercs 2 on Aug. 31st. I try to be active here too, but its' really hard to manage my time like that, (I can't be on the computer all day). With school starting up again, I am going to extremely less active here, as I only have one study hall. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, neither of these are hard to accomplish. For moving a page, there is a toolbar at the top (its where the Edit button is), it has a choice named Move (The picture has a green arrow pointing to a blank page). When the window come up, choose the new name, and hit move, its that easy. As for the categories, if you make it at the bottom of the page you are editing or making, then click on the red link, you can edit the category itself. I think thats all, so good luck! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Roger that. I will do as much as possible. Also, I was wondering if I should make an article called Fruit of the Underworld, as the Forsaken Tree holds it. Persephone also demonstrates her powers a Goddess of the Dead by turning one to Dust. (They are Pomegranates, in case you didn't know, but you probably already did.) Thanks. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:53, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Sure Yeah, that kind of a category would really help with that kind of thing in the game. Go ahead, make that category. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 12:34, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Administrator Powers After much consideration I have decided to grant your request. You are far more active on this site than me and although I shall remain an Admin. here I believe you will benefit this site greatly, as I myself have done. I have picked this site up from nothing, help me continue it with honor. Please also see this admin guide before doing ANYTHING, it will help you like it has helped me. Congratulations!!!!!! --Administrator Enyalius 02:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Manas, I believe that we should only make articles on Enemy weapons, only if we can identify what type of weapon it is (Spata, Gladius, etc.). By the way, you know that redirects are helpful when someone searches. Example, if I typed in Styx on the search, the redirect from the page Styx would lead me to the real article, the River of Styx. Just something to think about before you delete pages that are redirects. Also, congrats on the Sysop powers!!! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC) One more thing, I was looking through the categories, and I noticed this one: "Category:Heroes trying to change thier fate". It has no pages in it, and "their" is spelled wrong. Could you delete it, seeing as how I can't. Thanks in advance, Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:15, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, that will make the website look a little more correct. Good stuff. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 19:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, that's great! That should really help us organize enemy weapons, and keep this website running smoothly. Great job! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) You Bet First off, yes, the Blade of Olympus should be included in both enemy weapons, and Kratos' weapons. Also, I think that all enemies should have an article, with at least a few lines of text. Hey, you're an admin, you should make decisions too! Just remember, keep the good of the wiki in mind. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Doing this will definately broaden our article range, and our wiki will be awesome!!!. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Like I said man, you basically own this wiki, I mean, have you seen your editcount? Its' like off the charts, so I really think you deserve to be recognized for your dedication. Oh, and starting Tuesday, I will be very less active, for school reasons. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I know Yeah, well, what can you do? I can only really be on here during Study hall, so you know, not much time. Anyway, I was thinking about making an article for those Colossus' holding up the pillars on the front of the God of War II cover. Thinking about naming it: Colossus' of the Fates. What do you think? Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Nice. A lot of those categories are centralized around specific monsters, as well as the ones based off of the other God of War stuff. I think that will help us in the long run. Once again, Manas, you are probably the most important user here. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Absolutely, That movie is on my top ten for sure. You are totally right about God of War, after all, the Spartans vs. the Persians practically screams GOW:COO. That movie is awesome. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) That movie will probably live down to be one of the best movies about the Greek and Persian War ever. Even my psychology teacher has aposter in his room. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:35, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah The originals never die, but the new one is definately more dramatic, with the special effects and everything. I think that it is the most prominent ancient war movie of our time. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It is definately more descriptive now, which is good. It definatley brings out the drmatic side of the weapon acquirement. Good job, Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, thats cool. That really helps to explain a lot about the Barbarians origin, or their background. Administrator Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:20, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that. I didn't know my signature was worldwide, and I changed my signature on Mercs Wiki when I became an admin, so I guess I'll change it back. Thanks for the tip. Administrator Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Administrator Yes you are an Administrator here, I made you one. I am the senior Admin. here because I picked up this site and have been here longer than anyone. Me and you are the only Admins. on this site. He, for some reason, put Administrator in his signature. I have talked to him about it and am awaiting a response. --Administrator Enyalius 01:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, that is crazy. 2,000 hits, how is that even possible?! Still though, another great addition to this wiki. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Props to you, man. I don't think I would have the patience, let alone the perserverence to attempt achieving those combos. That must have taken forever , so major claps to you. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:53, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I've gotten 26,493 hits before, I didnt think about writing down what it said though so ill do that next time. --Administrator Enyalius 08:24, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Concept Thats a great pic. That concept art definately shows the power of the Hyperion Guards, and the power Kratos has against them. Top of the line, man. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, about that Kratos rank. I think he is probably in my top three, most likely #2. Turok is my #1, Kratos #2, and Master Chief #3. Those are also my top three favorite games. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Activity Hey man, what the hell happened?! I was wondering where you went to =] Honestly, the wiki is where you left it because I haven't don't a damn thing. I am now Administrator on a total of 4 Gaming Wiki's so I'm still on every once and a while. Let me know if you need anything and I'll try to help. --Administrator Enyalius 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I am so sorry my brother thought it would be fun tomedit the GOW3 page please understand he is 12. That's okay, I fixed itManas101 03:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) God O'f War Please delete the God Of War page. Thanks. NuparuMahnika Hiya Manas, Nice to meet ya! I just got back from E3, and GOW3 was one of, if not the show stealer! Our team will be helping you guys out with bringing in traffic and hopefully a cool event or two! We can help you out with mainpage tweaks, community issues and whatever else you need. We'll start with a spotlight in a bit here, and feel free to ask questions. -- Doug (talk) 21:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Block at Dante's Inferno Wiki Hi Manas. You are right to feel that you were wrongfully blocked. Please see the message that I just left to DarkLantern. If he doesn't remove the block within 24 hours (assuming he logs in during that time, which I can check), then I'll remove your block myself. In the future, if anything similar to this happens, please use the Contact form, which will be received by the Community Team. They specialize in dealing with these kinds of situations. Cheers, and keep editing! ':) JoePlay (talk) 21:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) gods vs God when refering to a single deity god such as the judeo-christian god it's spelled "God" capitilized, when refering to a pantheon such as the greek or norse gods ,it's spelt lower case as in "gods" when it's not in a title or the begining of a sentence. their alot of artical where it filp flops between the two spelling, and it really doesn't look good, just letting you know. Not trying to be rude or anything, it's just the proper way to spell it.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Fanon User:Centurionnavyranger has been adding Fanon images to the God pages.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I would like to comment on User:Centurionnavyranger as well. The guy hasn't edited more than 10 pages or so (last time I checked), and all of them have been nothing else than 'home-made drawings' of all the gods and titans. I think it would be best to just block this guy out or something. Furthermore, the same goes for User:Chaoswarlord565, who uploaded an edited picture of Aphrodite (from GoW3), with pictures of Cartman's mother (Southpark) covering her breasts, saying Aphrodite is Cartman's mother (for some reason). ~~KratosGodofWar~~ hi how do you get pass. PATHOS VERDES 3 Sorry, could you elaborate a little bit? I don't quite understand what you're asking? Manas101 20:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Block IP Request Hi, request to block user IP/user page 99.244.247.26. If you go to his contributions page, I'm sure it will be quite clear why. Well it looks to me that he's an unregistered contributer. I don't think there's too much I can do in that case. If there is, please let me know and I will do what I can about this and any other issues this site may face. I'm glad you guys are letting me know about the troubles this wikia faces, and I will always do my best to fix them as best I can Manas101 12:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're on the mark and quick to answer. Isn't there a way for admins to block a certain IP address? To make sure that that particular 'contributor' can no longer access the wikia from that specific IP? KratosGodofWar 13:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to assume that can be done. Give me a bit and I'll check on it. Manas101 01:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Manas, quick update; if you look , it would seem plausible to block anyone, if needed. Although I doubt it would be necessary anymore. Although, better safe than sorry, so I wouldn't mind blocking him myself if I could. KratosGodofWar 15:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Manas, another unregistered idiot created some page called Helena van hoolst; claiming it to be a new god of war boss. I've brought it up for deletion. If you've figured out how already, feel free to block User:84.197.10.133 KratosGodofWar 15:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks. You really do seem to love God of War. You know, I stumbled onto this website while researching for a school project. We're writing our own myths for English class, and I chose to do mine on God of War. It's looking really cool so far. :D Irandama383 11:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Prevention of Duplicate Pages Warning Is it possible to maybe post a warning on the home page, or send a warning in message format to all users, asking them to double check existing pages before creating new ones? Far too many duplicate pages have been created recently. thanks hey thanks man but, I'm smart enough to do this by my self. thanks for the offer though. Excess in God pages Far too many pages are being created about gods, all of which have extremely little, or absolutely nothing to do with God of War. I recall Enyalius once saying that if too many pages about greek mythology were created, that held little or no regard to God of War, they would be deleted. So far, probably due to his absence, none have. Might it be possible for you to get this done? It's getting quite absurd really, reading about gods that have absolutely no relation whatsoever to the God of War franchise... just check out the 'list of the gods', on the god page, and you'll see what I mean. KratosGodofWar 05:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Excess in pages (continued) You guys are acting like this is a God of War private page and it isnt its public for everyone to write about mythology especially the "Gods" page. None of us users own this page only the people who made it so therefore dont be acting and deleting like a professional who owns everything. So I suggest to chillout and and get over it and like I said before this public for everyone not just you. Unless its porn or a terrorist threat then yeah deleted DUUUH!!! Thank you! First of all, I think it would be for the best if you just relaxed. Sort of take a cool down, you know? Secondly, I'm only following the administrators their beliefs. If you don't like the fact that God of War wiki is preserved for God of War related pages only, and not Greek Mythology in general, (which I think makes perfect sense anyway), then take it up with Enyalius. He's the one who created said rule. Even better, go live yourself out on this wiki: http://mythology.wikia.com/ KratosGodofWar 06:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I see basically this whole page, this whole game is Greek Mythology so there you go. I've this read this crap for years so I know whos presence is felt or not. I'm quite relaxed so dont tell me to relax...KratosGod ofWar. : I think what Enyalius really means is quite obvious, no? He wants to keep this wiki void of gods, humans, weapons, items, etc... that have little or no relation to god of war. If the god wasn't in God of War, then he shouldn't be on this wiki. And the God of War franchise takes certain liberties within greek mythology, and strongly deviates from it at times. So it's not greek mythology. Crystal clear and makes perfect sense. It's just a matter of wanting to abide by the unwritten rules or not if you ask me. KratosGodofWar 06:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : First of all whether they took certain liberties its still Greek Mythology no matter what. And theres Demeter, Ouranos, Selene which are pages you geniuses havent deleted, I dont know why that something you and the administrator need to look at, which gives me the right to do the same as those other people who made them. Crystal clear and makes perfect sense. Am I the one that created those pages? I think not...so deleting those, is still up to the admins and besides, at least those pages (like Ouranos for example) provide some background to Gaia's history. The pages that say 'although they make no appearance in the game...' and stuff like 'their powers seem to have been given to...', those are the pages that I'm referring to mostly KratosGodofWar 07:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Then I can keep making them. Since the administrators are all seeing they should be able to delete them and not forget about them. And Ouranos is still not in the game dude. Thats what the "Mythology" part is for and the wikipedia link. : To a certain level, I agree with the adding of additional gods, like for example Ouranos. But pages like Dyonisus' are abundant. KratosGodofWar 07:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Well Ouranos is not a god or titan he's a diety just like Gaia, Chaos, Tartarus etc. And how those additionals pages abundant? The reason why I remade that page is for people to at least fell his presence just like Demeter. They both werent in the game but Hera was full of them. Apollo wasnt in it his bow was and so people felt his presence. But since the game is so full of plot holes that it makes no sense. : I know very well that Ouranos is a deity, I was just generalising in the way of adding additional pages. Apollo is an exception. He doesn't appear in the game, but his 'costume' does, and so does his bow. And Tartarus is a part of Gaia, if I'm hopping along your cart, so Tartarus isn't much of a deity, more part of a deity. And honestly, this is becoming too much of a discussion, rather than a simple post on an admin's page, so I'm letting this stuff go in favour of letting the admins settle which pages should be kept, and which should not. I will only be deleting those pages that now clearly are no part of god of war. If certain gods have clear references in the game, I'll let them pass. KratosGodofWar 08:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Woah, sorry I'm late for seeing all of this. Alrighty, first, I agree that this wikia should try and stay away from having any articles on aspects of my that have not yet appeared in any way, shape, or form in the God of War series. Second, however, I'm all in favor of expanding information on the true myth behind aspects that HAVE appeared in the series. I don't mind deleting all these articles that have no ties to the God of War series, in fact I would like that myself, but, before I do, I would like some feedback about this from at least several other members Manas101 21:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Manas, that is exactly what I meant to do. Deleting pages that have nothing in common with God of War in any way, and only keeping those that have at least some kind of link. So, keeping Gaia in mind for example, I wouldn't mind keeping Ouranos' page at all. But on another note Dyonisus, seems completely out of touch here. That's just one example. Thanks anyway for responding, and sorry it got out of hand here :) KratosGodofWar 09:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I deleted quite a few pages yesterday that I didn't find to be needed. I'll keep at it, and let me know if you ever find any other pages that you feel don't belong Manas101 21:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect page names Manas, can you please change the title of Olympus's Garden to its correct spelling; Olympus' Garden? KratosGodofWar 09:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Same goes for Kratos's Brother page...should be Kratos' Brother. KratosGodofWar 11:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. Thanks for keeping an eye on this site with me, by the way. Manas101 20:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hate to say it Manas, but you kind of went overboard on Kratos' Brother page, you turned it into Kratos, instead of Kratos' (with an apostrophy) :D could you correct it once more? KratosGodofWar 06:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I already moved the page ;) KratosGodofWar 10:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status I would like to be given sysop status on the Wikia, because it certainly needs some serious ''clean-up. I've got sysop experience, so that shouldn't be a problem. Quite frankly, I'm not even certain how to grant advanced persmissions to members. I was asked to be an admin to help take care of the sight myself, but I was otherwise I wasn't the top person running things. Manas101 04:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Simply search for '''User Rights', search for the name of the user you want to, say, "promote", and then choose their rank. Registered Editors Only Could you maybe check with Admin Enyalius if there is a way to block unregistered contributors altogether, so only registered people can make edits? Some guy just blatantly confessed he likes ruining our work... Check this Talk page, you'll see... KratosGodofWar 10:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC)